Encounter with the crimson lady
by The mercenary with black wings
Summary: It has been long ago, but i still remember when i met her


A.N.: Hello there, this is my first fic, so be good, ok? This one is in honour of Aoko Aozaki an incredible character

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsukihime

Encounter with the crimson lady

It was a cloudy day, the air was cold and the breeze was shaking the golden an red leaves

In this landscape sitting on a bench a man, the man has black hair that reached his shoulders, grey eyes and pale skin; he wore a brown leather coat and a black scarf with dark blue jeans and leather boots

He was tired, he has been all night awake, and you could see it because of the bangs under his eyes, the man rarely sleep, this man has suffered a lot he was cursed, this man was Lance Nightwing, old soldier of the real forces that fought on the great second world war and that was nearly sixty years ago, he was forced to live without aging he has seen his friends and comrades die, his fiancé, his brother and sister, all his family buried on the graveyard of the family

"Sigh" "dam it" he put a cigarette on his mouth and light it, blowing the smoke he took the stick between his fingers "hm, where should I go now?" he asked himself with a tired voice

Then hi heard it, a crow that landed on a branch, taking a stone he threw it at the crow that didn't even move and merely turned around its neck, Lance knew this crow it followed him everywhere

"Dam you! Don't you have another place to go?! LEAVE ME ALONE" The crow shrieked like responding to the man, dam that crow, following since that day, the day that begun it all, the day that he and his platoon take over an important Nazi base, that day all his platoon died, and he was losing blood at a fast rate, but then there it was, the pain, the old mansion where he though was limbo, but he was wrong, he was in a study a desktop an old book and a black feather over it, he thought that he had to write his name, so, he did it, that was his mistake, the pain came once again with a cold feeling, then he awoke looking around in panic, he thought it was a bad dream, and travel back to a village where the army was stationed, a patrol found him he was walking with a lost look in his eyes, because of the trauma of losing his comrades they decided send him back home in London, his family was happy to see him, the it came that crow, that cursed crow, always in front of his window, always following, he shoot it, set it on fire, drown it, but it always returned, it never died, like him, his family discovered it, the tried everything, even calling exorcists, but nothing helped him

The crow suddenly flew, but he knew well, it would return, the it happened, he meet her, like the old stories he heard from the east, the red threat of fate, she was beautiful, fair skin, long crimson hair and big blue eyes she had a big mallet on her left, she was looking at him intently, a few moments on silence, the she broke it, "My… I didn´t though I would find somebody here"

"Who are you?" asked the man "what are you doing here, mage…" said recognising that energy around her

She smiled "Aoko, Aoko Aozaki, pleased to meet you…" she walked to the bench "Can I sit here?" Lance didn't care so she sited, "may I ask your name?"

"Lance, Lance Nightwing" she widened her eyes slightly, Lance caught it "you know of me?"

"Yes, who didn't, Lance Nightwing, the dark angel of this era…" said her

"You are not the first one who calls me that" the woman knew what he was talking about, even if she wasn't a mage who interacted with others, but she knew of Lance a man cursed with immortality hunted by _the church_, because to them he was the _incarnation of sin_; however he wasn't a pushover, he was strong he got powers from his curse and with them he fought for his freedom

"I know… I am in some way like you, I have the fifth magic you know about it?" Widening his eyes he nodded, in some way, she was like him and the master of the second magic Zelretch, immortals, he had met Zelretch before, a really strange man, thinking out of the block… Then it happened, it started to rain, she took an umbrella "it's time… I should go…" the she started to walk away but then turned and extended a hand to Lance "Do you want to come with me?" he looked at her eyes the he felt something that hi didn't feel since hi first see her fiancé, love, it was stupid, really, but maybe it was because he has been the last twenty years alone and having an immortal at his side apart from that dam crow would feel good, so, he choose

He took her hand "Yes, let´s go…" she gave him the umbrella and she pressed her body against his, the walked under the rain who knew, maybe someday the would remember this, maybe they would be together, "Would you like to go to a café?" she nodded, only time would tell

The crow appeared once again on the sky shrieking following, then it was shoot by Lance's gun a JACKALL 2.0 9 mm

"Stay dead dam crow!" shouted both at unison, yep, they were going to do good


End file.
